Im so sorry my son
by sailorpluto16
Summary: mpreg yaoi character death lemon smut I wanted to try a crossover between OHSHC & kuroshitsuji so wat if claude wasn't the only child between William and Sebastian wat if kyouya ootori was also there kid o.o


William sighed as he looked at the small baby in his arms. He had gotten drunk at an office party and had ended up having sex with that stupid Demon. And unfortunately he ended up getting pregnant. With twins. One was a reincarnation of that blasted Spider Claude Faustus. He even named it that because it fit so well. However William's other child looked more human though but it was already clear that he would need glasses. "So what are you going to name the boy and which family are you going to give him to. You know the Council will only allow you to keep Claude." Grell was holding baby Claude in his arms. Grell was happy that William finally had a family but he just wish that William hadn't confessed after finding out he was pregnant. William looked down at his youngest son and smiled softly. "Kyouya. I'll give him to the Ootori group in Japan so no one can trace him back to me and also so Michaelis will never find out. And it's best if he never finds out who his true parents are." William said as he sat next to the redheaded Shinigami. Grell smiled and kissed his cold cruel prince's cheek. "I hope you don't regret this later love."

Undertaker came over. "Will the council informed me that I will be bringing your youngest to the family you've chosen to place him with. I'm sorry it has to be this way but I don't make the rules. Now where will I be taking the small child?" The older Shinigami asked as he picked up Kyouya from William's arm. William sighed and told the Legendary man where to go and how to get there. He hated to see his son go but it was for the best after all. The boy could actually have a chance at a normal life. Grell sighed and handed the now wide awake Claude to William. William hugged the baby boy in his arms. "Claude you, Aunt Grell, Uncle Undertaker and Uncle Ronald are all I have now I couldn't stand to lose any of you." The usually stoic man had finally let down those cold walls as tears flowed down his cheeks.

In japan Undertaker had just walked up to The Ootori front door. "Well little Kyouya I'll leave you're a small gift so you can be a true human till the time is right for it all to be revealed to you." Undertaker crackled and pressed his hand against Kyouya's hip and a mark appeared. It was in the shape of a blue rose. Undertaker sighed and tucked a note into the blanket wrapped around the baby. He rang the doorbell and waited. A small girl opened the door. "Hello how can I help you?" The small girl looked about seven and had long black hair. Undertaker placed the baby into her arm. "I've come to deliver your new baby brother. Take good care of him his name is Kyouya." Undertaker left and disappeared. Yoshio came down the steps. "Fuyumi what are you doing up its past your bedtime." Yoshio sighed and was about to call for a maid. "Daddy I didn't know you and mommy were gonna have another son. A strange man I black came by and handed me this baby he said it was my new baby brother Kyouya." Fuyumi informed her father. Yoshio kneeled down and took the note from inside the blanket. He read the letter and sighed. "So someone didn't have the financial means to take care of their son. Well he looks a lot like me so it will be easy to pass him off as are own. I'll have to call a lawyer tomorrow to make up the legal adoption papers but for now Kyouya Ootori will sleep in my room." Yoshio said as he took the small child.

====================Seventeen years later====================

Claude was sitting in the park when he saw a tall boy with glasses, black hair and grey eyes standing by the lake with another tall blonde boy with purple eyes. He got up and started moving closer. There was something about the raven that looked so familiar and his was just like his own. "But Kyouya the rest of the club deserves to know about us I don't see why we can't least tell the other members. They're our friends." Tamaki said as he wrapped his arms around the others neck. Kyouya sighed and rested his hands on the blonde's hips. "I'm just not ready yet Tamaki. Besides I still haven't even come out to my family yet and you know once I do they'll probably disown me and I'd be forced out of Ouran Academy. You don't want that to happen do you my very special love." Kyouya said. Claude glared at the blonde. He could sense that the raven haired teen was blood related, even possibly his younger brother. "Excuse me is your name Kyouya?" Claude asked as he pushed his spectacles higher up on his nose. A habit he learned from his mother. Kyouya looked over and let go of Tamaki. He pushed his lover behind him. "What's it to you? I don't know you." Kyouya glared at the golden eyed male in front of him.

"Claude there you are. I've been looking all over for you my cute nephew." A tall feminine redhead said as he came over. Tamaki raised his eyebrow. The redhead was dressed in a long sleeveless crimson dress and red heels. Plus he was also wearing a red coat at his elbows and his flowing crimson tresses were tied in a ponytail at the top of his head. "Sorry Auntie I thought I smelled someone familiar. I didn't mean to make you worry or anything." Claude scratched the back of his head as his cheeks turned pink. Kyouya and Tamaki shared a looked of confusion. "Another transvestite man ever since we met Haruhi they seem to be everywhere. This one actually looks slightly like Ranka." Tamaki said as he rested his head on Kyouya's shoulder. The redhead turned to look at Tamaki anger very apparent in his eyes. "What did you just say boy?! I'm a lady and demand to be treated like one!" Grell yelled and charged for the blonde his shark like teeth exposed. The redhead stopped when he saw Kyouya's face. Tamaki squeaked and hid behind his boyfriend and whined. "Kyouya I'm scared!" Claude looked between Kyouya and Grell.

"Kyouya is that really you I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You look so much like your father and even more like your mother." Grell whispered softly to himself. Kyouya stared at the redhead. Something about him was familiar but he never met anyone like this feminine man. "Have we met before I have the strangest feeling we've met before but the thing is that I just can't place it." Kyouya sighed tried to remember where he's seen that redhead. "It's none of your business where you've seen Aunt Grell before. Besides if you can't even tell who he is that you no right to even talk to him. I guess living with humans has made you so weak but then again that's the councils fault for making mother get rid of you little brother." Claude said as he again pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "What are you talking about Kyouya is one of the Ootori children you commoner!" Tamaki defended his boyfriend. "No he isn't. Mother had to give her youngest child away and he chose to leave my lil brother with the Ootori family. Kyouya Ootori is really the second child of Sebastian Michaelis and William T Spears. I would know best I am his older twin brother." Claude smirked at Tamaki's dumbfounded expression.

"I highly doubt that. Besides even if it were true wouldn't there be a record of my adoption. I've never found one so it seems like everything you've told us is a flat out lie." Kyouya said in a business-like manner. Grell sighed and shook his head. "Kyouya I swear you sound and act just like Bassy. I would know from personal experience plus I was there when you were born. Claude speaks the truth that u were adopted by the Ootori group as a newborn baby. It hurt dear William to give you up but the councils' word is law and William always did follow the rules. Besides William left you with the Ootori group so you could have a normal life away from the pressures of Shinigami life would give you." Grell walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Kyouya pushed the redheads hand off his shoulder. "You're lying and my father will agree with that notion as will my brothers and sister." The shadow king sighed and pulled Tamaki closer in his arms. "I'm not surprised that you're my son. After all we do sound very much alike. Even look alike."

Everyone turned and standing off to the side was Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Grell growled and reached for the pocket of his coat. "Bassy it's been much too long. If I wasn't married to William I'd try to kiss you but I'm a very faithful wife and besides after you forced my dear William, while he was drunk, to have relations with you are completely disgusting." Grell said as he pulled out his chainsaw. Tamaki screeched and hide behind Kyouya. Sebastian reached into his butlers coat and pull out five sliver knives. "Master do I have permission to avenge Madam Red?" Sebastian smirked at the small teen beside him. Ciel nodded and moved out of the way. Sebastian smirked and tossed the knives at Grell. Grell knocked them away with his Death Scythe and attacked the demon in-front of him. "Kyouya-Sempai Tamaki-Sempai is everything alright? What's going on?" Haruhi asked as she came over with Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki looked like he was gonna cry and Kyouya looked ready to bash someone's head in. "Wow is that a transvestite fighting a butler with a chainsaw?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked confused.

Claude smirked and pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "My Aunt Grell can beat that poor excuse for a butler any day of the week and twice on Sunday." Claude chuckled. Haruhi turned to the smaller teen standing off to the side. He looked completely bored. "Hey kid if you don't wanna get hit I suggest you move seriously its way too dangerous over there." Haruhi said as she made to go and get him. Ciel gave her a very innocent smile. "Oh I think I'll be alright. After if Sebastian couldn't keep me out of harm's way then what kind of butler would he be? He wouldn't be one Hell of a butler that's for sure and the idea is simply unthinkable. Besides I've been in much worse dangerous than this. Sebastian is a very loyal dog." Ciel turned back to watching Sebastian and Grell fight. Sebastian sighed and dodged Grell's chainsaw. "Bocchan do you really have to keep stealing all of my best lines?" The demon butler asked with fake sadness in his eyes.

Ciel sighed and glanced at Kyouya. He noticed Tamaki and the first thought he had was of the Viscount Lord Druitt. "The Viscount Druitt. They must be related." Ciel whispered has he started to shake. Tamaki noticed that Ciel was looking at him. "Oh a pretty little bird is looking our way Kyouya. He reminds me of a gentle Robin nesting in the trees during early spring." Tamaki blushed and pulled a rose out of his pocket. He winked at Ciel. The young teens face was suddenly covered in goose bumps he started shaking even more. Sebastian noticed how his Young Master was reacting to Tamaki and he didn't like it one bit. "Young Master would you like me to take care of that blonde?" Sebastian asked as he kicked Grell straight in his feminine face. "How dare you kick a lady in the face! You have no fucking manners! I hope you die and get tortured by Angel Angela or better yet raped by Angel Ash!" Grell yelled holding his bloody nose. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged.

"Reaper Sutcliff what the hell is going on here?" William asked as his Death Scythe grabbed the redheads' long locks. Claude chuckled nervously and turned towards his mother. "Hi Mother sorry I kinda ran off and Auntie came to find me. It's my entire fault that Aunt Grell and Father are fighting." Claude explained as he bowed. William glanced at his son and groaned. He knew that Claude could be trouble but that's why he usually put anyone but Grell to look after his second oldest brat. His oldest was killed a long time ago by a demon. Grell wrapped his arms around Will's neck nuzzled their faces together. "William what's got you so distracted my love? Did you notice that Kyouya is here? He looks so much like his mommy and he's grown into a true gentleman. I bet you're very proud." Grell whispered in the usually stoic reapers ear. William sighed and patted the overly excited redhead's hair before turning his gaze to his youngest son. His gaze softened slightly before closing his eyes. Kyouya had grown up to look like a perfect gentleman. William just hoped that his true demon nature would never make itself known. Things would not bode well for the poor teen if such a thing were to happen. "Excuse but who are you and what do you have to do this delusional redhead?" Kyouya asked. It was easy to see that he was slowly losing his patience and his temper was rising quickly.

William sighed and pushed up his glasses. He glared at the other raven haired youth. "My name is William T Spears and this delusional redhead is my wife so you best watch your temper. I wouldn't wanna have to beat my youngest son I have to beat Claude enough as it is. Besides just because your last name is Ootori you have no right to speak to your biological mother in such a rude tone." William stated as the light reflected off his glasses and made him look even more dangerous than usual. Grell smiled and giggled. "William I love it when you do that it so wild and sexy. It gets me all hot and bothered just don't leave me to go play with any writers on the To Die list this time ok love." Grell sighed at the memory of their first reaping together. Kyouya let go of Tamaki's waist and pushed his blonde lover towards the Hitachiin Twins and Haruhi. He walked over to the raven haired Shinigami and slapped him across the face. "I am in no way related to you or that beast over there. And for your information Mr. Spears it is impossible for a man to have a baby let alone twins. Also if I were you I'd get out of the country if you don't want to be dead by morning my family's private police force will be on you as soon as I give the word. And even if I was your son, which is impossible, no parent would ever give up their child just because of a decision made by a council no matter how by the book and rule oriented you are!" Kyouya slapped William one more time then departed the scene.

Tamaki was really surprised at his lovers' outburst. He knew that had an explosive temper, being on the receiving end a few times, but it was never like this. "Tamaki-Sempai that was Kyouya's normal kind of outburst was it?" Haruhi asked fear evident in her voice. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all shook their heads and were shaking very badly. "Great we've wasted enough time here Bocchan we should head home and I'll prepare some afternoon tea and a snack for you." Sebastian closed his pocket watch. Ciel nodded and left with Sebastian on his heels. Tamaki whined and hugged Haruhi. "Haruhi Mommy was really scary and Daddy needs a hug from his precious little daughter." Haruhi sighed patted her Sempai on the head. Even she had to agree that Kyouya-sempai was acting even more cold than usual today. "Poor Kyouya-Sempai. We've seen him fly off the handle but even he has his limitations. I thought he would never physically assault someone." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. Tamaki smiled a lil at the memory. "Actually he has assaulted someone before. Me. It was back when we first met. I had gone over to visit and I don't know what happened but he just suddenly exploded and just kind of attacked me. He knocked both of us and the table to the ground. He looked ready to kill me. We talked for a while after that and I think that's when we really became so close." Tamaki chuckled.

William sighed and turned to Grell. "We should be leaving as well. Were short staffed and we need all the reapers available Sutcliff. So let's get going." William turned around and started to walk away with his small family following him. Grell smiled and grabbed the stoic reapers hand. "Will when we get home tonight let's try again. I really want to have a baby." Grell suggested and winked at his husband. William sighed and smiled at his redheaded wife. "Sure Grell I don't see why not. It would be great if we could have a baby. Let's try for a lil girl." Claude sighed at his mom and Aunt. He smiled pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "Mom do you need my help as well or should I go straight home?" The Halfling asked. William smoothed out the Halflings hair and answered. "Go home we can handle this besides I don't think that the council would be very happy to hear that you got involve. You know that they don't like you very much. Also if you're at home I won't need to have my reapers keeping an eye on you." Claude pouted and nodded. He transported himself back to the apartment he still shared with William and Grell.

Back at the Ootori family home. Kyouya stormed into the house and snapped when a maid tried to ask if he was alright. He glared at any other servants that came close and went up to his room and slammed the door. "How dare those bastards stay something like that! If I ever see them again I will kill them!" Kyouya kicked his table over. To say he was pissed was a huge understatement. His door suddenly opened and Yoshio walked in. "Kyouya what is the me-" Kyouya glared and yelled interrupting Yoshio mid-sentence. "AM I YOU'RE THIRD BORN OR AM I JUST LEFT ON THE DOOR STEP AS A BABY?! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Kyouya panted and slammed his fist into the wall creating a large hole. Yoshio sighed pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. He knew it would come to this one day, he had just hoped that Kyouya had been older and wasn't in a fit of rage. "Yes Kyouya you were given to us when you were still just a newborn. A strange man in black with long silver hair had dropped you off with a note explaining who you were and why they chose this family to leave you with. If you want once you calm down some I'll show you the note. But first cool your temper down then meet me in my office." Yoshio explained then left the room.

Kyouya sighed and grabbed a different set of clothes. He made his way to his private bathroom to take a nice hot bath. The raven haired teen laid in the steaming hot water for just under an hour relaxing. The steam from the water helped calm the teens' nerves. He pulled the plug on the drain and got out of the tub. Kyouya dressed in a pair of lose fitting jeans and a black t-shirt. He slipped on a pair of socks and his house slippers. The teen towel dried his hair then slipped on his glasses. After finishing getting dressed he made his way towards his Fathers office. "Father I'm calm down can I see the letter now?" Kyouya asked as he entered the office. Not only was his father there but his sister was sitting on the couch in there as well. Fuyumi smiled at her baby brother and patted the seat next to her. Kyouya sighed and made his way over. He sat next to her and crossed his right leg over his left. "Kyouya the night you were brought to us I happened to be up getting a glass of water and answered the door. You were so small the creepy man placed you in my arms and said 'I've come to deliver your new baby brother. Take good care of him his name is Kyouya' I was so surprised. I never thought I'd never thought I'd have another brother to deal with especially one as cute as you." Fuyumi said as she wrapped an arm around him and smiled sweetly at him. He may not be her brother by blood but Fuyumi Ootori loves him just the same. Kyouya nodded and turned to his adoptive Father.

"Father the letter please I think I deserve to read it. Don't you agree?" The teen asked pushing his glasses higher on his nose. Yoshio nodded and handed the note to his adopted son. The teen opened it and read it aloud. "Dear Mr. Ootori my name is William T Spears and I cannot care for my son. His name is Kyouya and his birthday is November 22nd. I am sorry to be placing an inconvenience on you. The place where I work and live are owned and run by a council and they will not let me keep my youngest son so I am being forced to give him away. I only wish that he live a normal life and be given the chance to grow up healthy. Please show him love and keep him safe. One day he may realize the truth but I pray that he doesn't. So please care for him. I thank you very much Mr. Ootori. Sincerely William T Spears." Kyouya put down the letter. Fuyumi watched her brother closely. "Well I never expected you to find out so soon. Then again it does make for a very interesting show." Undertaker was standing in the corner crackling to himself.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?!" Yoshio yelled as he stood up. Fuyumi gasped and stood up. "You're the creepy old man that dropped Kyouya off the night." Kyouya looked at the strange man. He had long silver hair and was wearing long black robes that looked like they were from the eighteen hundreds in London, England. Undertaker smiled and nodded. "Indeed I am. My name is Undertaker and I'm only here to warn lil Kyouya that soon the mark I placed on your hip will soon disappear and your true nature will be revealed. And when it does do you think you'll be able to hand it? It will make a very interesting show. I haven't had this much fun since the young Earl and his butler defeated the fallen Angel Ash Landers." Undertaker laughed and giggled in his own creepy little way. Kyouya, Yoshio and Fuyumi stared wide eyed at the crazy Shinigami. Undertaker walked over to Kyouya and poked his nose with his long black fingers. "I have no clue as to what you're talking about old man." Kyouya turned his head away from the claw like nails. Undertaker smirked and turned to leave. "When you're true form is released I hope you know what to do. Also I hope that you can control your strength and the Death Scythe as it is revealed to you. Every Shinigami has one. Mrs. Sutcliff's is a chainsaw. Mr. Spears has his pruner. Mr. Knox has his Lawnmower. Mr. Slingby has his saw and Mr. Humphries had his shovel like saw. I wonder what yours will be like young Halfling." Undertaker said just before disappearing. Kyouya growled and glared at the spot where the Legendary Shinigami had been standing.

Back in the London Shinigami Dispatch. "So William-Sempai what was it like seeing Kyouya after all this time?" Ronald questioned as he leaned on his Lawnmower. He had his goofy smile on his face as he usually did. Grell chuckled and ruffled the younger Shinigami's two-toned hair. William sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I'm glad to see that he's doing so well. And he is a lot like me and also he's a lot like that tame dog. Sebastian Michaelis. We happened to run into the Dog and his Master earlier today as well." William said he grabbed a file off his desk. Eric smiled and wrapped an arm around Alan's shoulders "I wonder if Kyouya is also as gay as his parents." Eric snickered and rested his chin on the top of Alan's head. Grell laughed and leaned on his usually stoic boss/husband. "He is. We caught him and his cute boyfriend, who looks and acts a lot, like Viscount Lord Druitt. They make a cute pair." Grell said as he snuggled against his dearest William. Ronald chuckled and smiled just thinking about it. William pushed his glasses up on his nose and turned to his fellow reapers. "Alright enough talking. Get back to work people. NOW!" William turned his icy glare on them. Eric, Alan and Ronald turned and ran out of the dispatch.

Grell smiled at his lover. He was used to William's icy glare so it didn't bother him all that much. "William darling we have to talk. It's important." Grell went into William's office and sat on the desk. The stoic man followed and locked the door behind him. "Grell if this is another attempt at sex on my desk. I can tell you that it's half working." William sighed and walked over to his feminine redhead. Said redhead giggled as her cheeks turned red. "Not today my darling. But I do have some news for you. This morning after getting to work I decided to use a pregnancy test. You know I've been having those weird symptoms lately and I figured I am a lady after all. And you'll never guess what the results were." Grell said as he wrapped his arms around William's neck. The look in William's eyes turned from arousal to nervousness then happiness. "Are you joking Grell? Please tell me that your serious." The raven haired Shinigami practically begged. Grell smiled and took his husband's hand and pressed it to his belly. There was a slight bump in Grell's usually flat stomach. The two Shinigami smiled and hugged tightly. They were so happy. The couple had been trying to have a baby for a few years now and finally it happened.

William kissed Grell and laid him back on the desk. He started to unbutton both of their shirts and vests. Grell loosened his bowtie and William's tie. William blushed at the sight of the redheads baby bump as it was revealed. He still couldn't believe that that they were really gonna have a baby. The redheaded Shinigami slid his hands lower and undid his raven haired bosses trousers. Grell smirked and pushed the perfectly ironed slacks off of slim hips and rubbed William through his boxers. He could feel the hard and heated flesh through the silk boxers. It felt so nice to both of them. To William he loved the feeling of Grell's feminine hands stroking him and Grell loved to grope and cause pleasure for his love. It was like proving his love for the cold and cruel Shinigami above the flamboyant redhead. William moaned and pulled off Grell's pants. "Only you would be so bold enough to wear something like such sexy panties Reaper Sutcliff." William panted and kissed down his wife's chest down to the erect and rosy nipples. Grell blushed and moaned at the feeling of his lovers hot tongue on his very sensitive nipples. "Oh god William! You really know how to treat a lady. Oh yes! Just like that! Harder!" The flamboyant redhead cried out in pleasure and arched his back. William bit slightly harder on Grell's nipples before getting off his lovely wife and sat in his desk chair. Grell smirked and slide in between his lovers legs.

The redhead sat on his knees and kissed the outline of the raven haired Shinigami's cock. He tentatively licked the head and his face flushed a deep scarlet. William smirked at Grell's innocent act. "Dammit Grell hurry it up before I force you back onto my desk and rape you so hard that you won't be able to walk or sit for a week." William grunted as Grell's actions slowed. He glared at the redhead in-between his spread legs. Grell smiled showing all of his shark like teeth. "Oh darling you know I would love that any other night but I don't want to hurt the baby with such a thing. But how about after this lil one is born you can take me as hard as you want and for as long as you want my darling William." Grell suggested. He reached forward and pulled the boxers down his husbands thighs just enough to expose that nice big dick that was waiting for him. William smirked and grabbed a fistful of red tresses of hair and pulled the reaper closer to his face. "Grell Sutcliff after our baby is born I will have Claude take care of him or her for a night and I will show you how a man like me can truly be in bed." William smashed their lips together and forced his tongue into Grell's mouth. Grell moaned at the rough treatment he was getting from his boss. The redhead always did like it rough. He reached down and grabbed Will's cock and stroked it. "Will why must you tease me with promises of things so far into the future. I just love how much of a cold and cruel beauty you can be sometimes." Grell said as he got out of Williams grip and resumed his place in-between his lovers knees.

William blushed and ran his fingers through soft velvet hair as he felt lips enclose around the head of his throbbing and aching member. It took everything William had not to buck into that tight and moist cavern of his lovers mouth. Grell smirked and very slowly and teasingly lowered his head further onto the dick in his mouth. Slowly it entered his throat and the redhead swallowed around William's dick. William let out a long and loud moan escape from his lips. He had to admit that the feminine Shinigami was very good at anything sexual. "Shit Grell I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that. Oh god Grell!" William yelled as said redhead not only continued but sucked and swallowed harder. It was like Grell was trying to eat the raven haired mans' cock. It wasn't long before William was orgasming into his lovers throat. Grell drank up all the seed that was offered to him. "How was that Will? Did you enjoy that my darling?" Grell asked as he pulled away and stood up. He sat on the edge of the desk still in just his sexy red panties. William was leaned back in his chair panting heavily and his face was a deep crimson. He stared at the redheaded beauty in-front of him. The usually stoic reaper nodded and leaned forward. William pushed Grell back onto the desk and spread the redheads thighs to expose the redheads tight entrance.

"This is the last time were gonna be able to have sex until after the baby comes so might as well make it count." William said as he pulled the pre-cum soaked panties from Grell's slender hips and ran his tongue along feminine mans' entrance to the tip of his cock. The redhead may insist on being a woman but he was well endowed and if he wanted to he could easily over power William with it. Grell shuddered in pleasure as he felt Williams tongue on his neglected cock and his pleasure hole. "Oh god William take me dry and just fuck me already!" Grell cried out and withered in pleasure on the desk. William sighed and licked at Grell's hole before sliding his wet appendage inside the tight passage. It wasn't often that the raven haired man did this for his redheaded vixen but when he did Grell always came in buckets. Grell blushed and moaned loudly. "Oh god William!" William smirked at hearing his lover calling him in such a seductive voice. He slipped three fingers into Grell's tight entrance and proceeded to stretch the tight pleasure hole. Grell blushed and tossed his head back as those very sinful fingers teased his prostate. "William fuck me now! I need you so badly!" The redhead demanded yanking the fingers from his ass and growled at his husband.

The stoic man stood up and grabbed his newly hardened dick and slammed it into the redheads still tight entrance. They moaned out in unison and William looked down at his lover. Grell's long velvet locks were spread out all over his desk, his face flushed a deep scarlet and his body covered in a thin layer of sweat making it shine in the light. The redheads eyes were clouded over with lust, love and happiness. William smiled and started to make love to his wife. Grell moaned loudly and wrapped his slender arms around his lovers neck as his legs went around Will's hips driving the slightly older reaper deeper inside. The two reapers started at a slow pace and let the tension built. Grell moaned as he felt the tip of his lovers cock teasingly brush against his prostate. William smirked and started to pound harder into the redhead beneath him. The two Shinigami cried out in ecstasy as the pace got harder faster and more sloppy. They were getting close to their approaching orgasms. William reached down and wrapped his hand around Grell's neglected overly sensitive cock. He stroked Grell in time with the pace of their love making. Grell screamed his lovers name as white lights burst behind his eyes and his seed flew hard out of the tip of his cock. It landed on both of their faces, chests and stomachs. William cried out Grell's name and emptied his seed deep inside his pregnant wife. He fell back onto William desk chair panting and trying to calm their racing heart beats.

Grell recovered first and pulled out some tissues so they could clean up. "Grell I love you and don't you ever forget that." William panted as he pulled his lover close to his body. Grell smiled and hugged his darling William close to his chest. "I love you too William. I've you since the day we collected Thomas' soul." Grell whispered as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on William's lips before getting dressed. He tossed his stunned lover his clothes. William smirked and got dressed. Outside the office Ronald was standing there with his face completely red. He was going to deliver a note from the council to William but after what he heard he just decided to slip it under the door and walk away. But he happened to walk right into a tall blonde girl with red streaks in her hair and bright red eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am it was all my fault." Ronald apologized. He could tell that by color of her eyes that she was a demon but why was a demon allowed in the Shinigami Realm it made no sense. "It's alright. I'm Kris Maaka and I'm looking for William T Spears." Kris said as she tucked some hair behind her ear. Ronald blushed and pointed at Will's office. "That's his office but he's a bit busy with another reaper at the moment." Ronald happened to glance at her chest and his faced turned even more red. Her large breasts were practically spilling out of her sleeveless top.

Kris noticed him looking but didn't say anything. She actually liked it when cute blondes like him decided to peak. "By the way what's your name cutie?" Kris asked as she stepped closer to the flushed lil Shinigami. Eric reached out and pulled the youngest reaper between him and Alan. "His name is not important to a demon like you." Eric practically growled at the pissed off blonde. Alan summoned his Death Scythe and held it in a defensive manner. "Humphries! Slingby! Knox! What is going on over here?" William asked as he approached with Grell clinging to him. Kris looked at the stoic reaper walking towards them and smiled. "Just the Shinigami I was looking for." Kris whispered to herself before she walked closer to the redhead. She reached out and grabbed him by the his long flowing red hair. The demon transported them to another location before anyone could stop her.

The two arrived in a large field. Kris tossed the redhead to the ground and sighed. She hated getting her clothes stained with Shinigami blood it was such a pain to remove but the soul in the red reapers belly was sure to taste delicious. The female demon licked her lips at the thought of an unborn reapers soul. "Your baby will taste amazing Grell Sutcliff. I can't wait to taste it. Yum." Kris said as her nails turned into claws. Grell tried to summon his Death Scythe but for some reason it wouldn't come. Kris smirked and said. "It's a spell it renders Shinigami to be weak like an ordinary human." Grell backed away and turned on his heels. He was about to make a run for it but was grabbed by his hair. Kris pulled him back and smashed her knee straight into his nose breaking it. As he flew backwards she jumped and landed on the redheads stomach burying him a few feet into the ground. Kris proceeded for the next few hours to beat Grell into a bloodied pulp before digging her sharp claws into his stomach and straight into his baby. She ripped out the tiny soul and swallowed it. "Yummy. Your baby tasted so good. Why can't all Shinigami babies taste that good. So pure yet unclean." Kris said as she got up and grabbed Grell. She transported them to just outside Undertakers shop. The female demon left the injured reaper on the doorstep and disappeared.

Undertaker open the door and gasped at the sight of Grell. The much older Shinigami brought the younger one in and started treating his wounds.

At the Souh residence. Kyouya had come over to just get away from his so called family. Tamaki sighed and cuddled close to his lover in bed. "Kyouya if it makes you feel any better. I still love you and I always will." Tamaki said trying to cheer up his sour boyfriend. Kyouya sighed and turned to his blonde lover. "Tamaki what would make me feel better is for could to just lay here quietly with me and just let me hold you for now." Kyouya said as he pulled his lover close. Tamaki smiled and snuggled even closer into Kyouya's chest. Kyouya was always so warm and that one thing that Tamaki loved about him. The two teens laid there silently for a good hour or before everything went straight to hell. The window burst open a knife was imbedded into Tamaki's back. The blonde screamed in pain as even more knives and large pieces of glass found themselves inside Tamaki's flash. He was in immense physical pain and he didn't even know why it was happening. "Tamaki!" Kyouya yelled as he pulled them both off the bed. Kris came through the broken window and smelled around. "There's a half-breed in here and when I find it I'll kill it." Kris started to make her way towards the bed.

"Kris enough they will come to find us soon. We should be moving onto our next target." Kohaku ordered then left the scene. Kris sighed and followed her master. Tamaki was laying in Kyouya's arms. "I love you Kyouya. I love you oh so much." Tamaki tried to smile through the pain. Tears were streaming out of Kyouya's eyes. "I love you too Tamaki. I always have and I always will." Kyouya pressed his lips to the dying ones of lover. The raven haired teen could feel the life draining out of blonde and soon those once warm passionate lips grew stiff and cold. Kyouya snapped then, His lover was murdered by that bitch and he was going to avenge Tamaki! Suddenly the teens eyes turned red and he looked ready to kill. In his right hand appeared not just a Samurai sword but a Death Scythe. The nails on his left hand turned to claws and soon black angel wings sprouted from his back. Kyouya laid Tamaki on the bed and pressed one more kiss to his lifeless lips then flew out the window chasing after the demon bitch who killed his lover.

Kyouya soon arrived at the same park where he met his real parents that very same day. He landing next to the lake and started to sniff the air. She was nearby and he could sense it. "Come out you murderous bitch! I will kill you for what you've don't to my lover!" Kyouya yelled into the surrounding area. He heard a giggle behind him and when her turn he was met with a strange sight. There was a girl standing there with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and she looked around sixteen. But it was the stench of demon that made Kyouya uneasy. She smelled like a strong demon. "You think a half-breed like you can defeat my servant Kris Maaka. I'd like to see that. Kris come here and fight this lunatic. That's an order!" Kohaku demanded. Out of the shadows jumped the same demon who killed his beloved Tamaki. She turn to the human beside her and bowed. "Yes My Lady." Then Kris turned sights on Kyouya.

Kyouya growled at the demon in-front of him. "You murdered my Tamaki and now I'll kill you!" Kyouya vowed right there that he would not stop fighting until either one of them was dead. Kris smirked and changed her nails into claws. "Unfortunately for you I just eaten before killing your precious Tamaki. But that doesn't mean I won't devour your soul once I kill you." Kris smirked. Claude jumped in the way and delivered a strong kick to her chest. "Who said he was fighting alone." Claude said as he summoned his demon thorn sword. Kyouya barely knew this person and they were willing to fight alongside him. Kris glared at the spider that was in her way. "Fine ill take on a Raven and a Spider at the same time. This should be very interesting considering that fact that I just fatally wounded or possibly killed your Auntie." Kris taunted as her moved to attack them. Claude and Kyouya both look pissed. They charged at the female demon. "How dare you attack Auntie! She did nothing to you!" The twins yelled in unison. Kris had barely dodged their combined attacks. Both of their blades had sliced into her right cheek. Now she was really mad. Suddenly the weather turned dark cold and rainy.

Kris stood there with a strange sword in her right hand and a normal one in her left. The sword in her right hand looked like it was made of ice. Kris attacked first with her swords and managed to lice Claude's shoulder but Kyouya had escaped unharmed. Kris glared at them. She was about to attack when a spear of pruning shears shot out of nowhere and nearly clipped her head off. William was standing on the small bridge nearby and he looked ready to kill. "I will never forgive you for what you did my wife and our unborn child!" William yelled as he once again attacked the female demon. Kris jumped out of the way but was soon cornered by the three men. Kyouya glared at the blonde in front of him. "We cannot let you live. You've hurt the people we care most and that is unforgiveable!" William, Kyouya and Claude yelled as they raised their weapons above their heads ready to kill. Kris used her claws to slash them across the chests and knocking all three of them back. Kohaku stood off to the side lines watching. /Kris can do much better. I've seen her go up against way more reapers than this./ Kohaku thought to herself.

Kris was panting heavily and it seemed like she was getting weaker. Kyouya pointed his sword at Kris' throat. Suddenly Undertakers warning played again in his mind. /When you're true form is released I hope you know what to do. Also I hope that you can control your strength and the Death Scythe as it is revealed to you./ Kyouya lowered his Death Scythe and backed off. He knew that Tamaki wouldn't want this. Tamaki never liked to see people hurt. William went over to him and whispered in his ear. "Kyouya there is a way to bring back Tamaki back. I'll help you my son." Kyouya turned to look at his mother and nods. "Thank you Mother. Tamaki means the world to me. Like Aunt Grell means everything to you." Kyouya whispered as he nuzzled his face with William's. Claude turned to the female demon and sliced not only hers but Kohaku's heads clean off. The master and servant died instantly. Kyouya sighed and started to make his way back to Tamaki's place. His eyes had gone back to their usual Gray color. The three of them went into Tamaki's bedroom and Kyouya sat on the bed and held his lovers icy hand. "The soul hasn't been collected to I can save him for you. If you want me to." William suggested and Kyouya nodded.

William pointed his Death Scythe at Tamaki's chest and use his power as a Reaper manager to reactivate the soul and bring Tamaki back from the grave. Tamaki's purple eyes fluttered open. "Kyouya is that you my love?" Tamaki asked weakly. Kyouya nodded and pulled Tamaki into his arms and kissed his deeply and passionately. Back in the Shinigami Realm. Grell was lying in a hospital bed will Ronald by his side. "Ronnie when is Will going to get here?" Grell asked weakly. Ever since Kris had beaten him Grell's health had been failing. Ronald grabbed Grell's hand. "Eric and Alan will be back with him and Claude soon I'm sure of it." Ronald tried to reassure Grell. The redhead Shinigami gripped Ronald's hand tightly. Grell was in terrible pain and he knew that he was going to die. His breathing started to slow and it was getting harder to breath. Ronald sat on the bed and pulled Grell into his arms. "He's coming I know it Grell-Sempai. I love you big sister." Ronald whispered the part as a tear slipped down his cheek. Grell wiped the tear away and leaned against Ronald's chest. The half blonde Shinigami could feel Grell's heartbeat slowing down. The door opened and William rushed over. He took Ronald's place in holding Grell. "I love you my darling Grell." William said as he felt tears prick at the side of his eyes. Grell smiled a lil and kissed William. "I love you too my darling William." Grell whispered. He pulled all his guys close. Grell slowly passed away. Ronald and Alan burst into tears. Eric held Alan and Claude held Ronald. William laid Grell on the bed. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Grell." William whispered. A single tear falling from his eyes.

Hi people! Thought id try a crossover pls review I wanna no how good or bad it was!


End file.
